mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Princess Celestia/@comment-5926076-20130219041046/@comment-4520079-20130220025145
@Fire Eater Well...i'm sorry you think that way. I hope you don't mind if i butt my opinion in. I think the main reason why Celestia is rarely around to help in a crisis is, well, i'm sure she'd gladly come by and help save their subjects from a potential threat, but, she's the Ruler of Equestria, an entire kingdom; a role that is undoubtedly something one would be VERY busy with, so she doesn't have time to come and help in a crisis, so she'll send the mane 6 instead. Besides, she can't risk getting killed in action, otherwise only Luna would be left to rule and she would probably find the extra workload too much for her mind which would endanger Equestria of falling apart because of a weak government. So why send the Mane 6? I think the reason is because they are the most important ponies in Equestria, and possibly the most powerful, they represent the Elements of Harmony after all, the most powerful magic known to ponydom. And she doesn't send them to simply clean up the mess like "Go solve that problem to me, chop-chop". No, she isn't like that. She trusts the mane 6 and trusts that they'll overcome the challenges they encounter and even better, learn something from it, something about friendship, making them better friends, making them stronger and giving them more power over the E.O.H. Notice that in "Return of Harmony", the E.O.H. didn't work when they were all "Discorded", that's because they lost all their notion about friendship and became the opposite of thier elements, that's why they NEED to learn about friendship; to stay true to their elements and keep the E.O.H. powered up. The Mane 6 aren't just simple ponies. Like Uncle Ben from Spider Man says: "With great power comes great responsibility", and their responsibility is to keep Equestria safe from potential threats like NMM and Discord and that's why Celestia gives them such tasks, she cares about Equestria and her subjects and wants to keep them safe. Besides, if she kept showing up in every crisis to solve everything in the blink of an eye, that would ruin all the fun, not to mention nullify the whole point of the show. Now, why is she so "manipulative" over the Mane 6? Well, i'd say it isn't exactly like that. She doesn't outright "manipulate" the Mane 6, she merely sets them to the right direction; because if she didn't, they would be probably like ants; without a leader or guide, they're lost, and that would risk them taking a bad path, a path away from friendship; she probably fears that; which is why she guides them. Also, she doesn't really tells them what to do, instead she gives important hints about what to do next and lets them find out on their own; for their own good; it helps them exercise and improve thier self-sufficiency. And lastly, the book with the unfinished spell she sent to Twilight was just another test, but a very important one which if she passed, she would climb to a whole new in her studies. She was confident that Twilight would overcome any challenge that rises from it, that is, if she's a really good friend who doesn't give up on her friends regardless of the difficulty of the situation, if that's so, then she would surely pass; and she did it. She helped her friends out of big bad trouble and managed to complete the spell that StarSwirl couldn't because she understands friendship a lot better than he does. And then she transformed into an alicorn like some sort "evolution". She has a huge understanding of friendship and was able to write a magic of her own, so she's much more powerful than she used be and the transformation came from herself, it wasn't cast by Celestia. And why turn her into princess? Well, the only explanation for it that i can come up with is...she deserves it; after all she's done. And why didn't the rest of the mane 6 get a position in royalty as well? Well, i'm pretty sure they deserve it too, but they can't leave their occupations in ponyville. Applejack has to take care of the Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy has to take care of animals. Rainbow Dash has to take care of the weather, Rarity has to make dresses and Pinkie Pie has to keep everypony smiling. All Twilight's been doing since she came to Ponyville was studying magic and friendship; she's bound to find more interesting, high-quality and advanced content in her career as a princess. Well, i hope you get a good understanding of all i've written here. I just want you to remember that, even though i admit it would be nice if Celestia had more significant appearances, she isn't the main spotlight of the show. The show isn't about Celestia, it's about the Mane 6. THEY are the heroes who save the day. Celestia is just there to guide them. That is all.